


One Little Slip Up

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome always prided herself on always being in control, she was an Anbu, yet here she was, her world crumbing around her. All because of one little slip up Drabble No real pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Slip Up

Kagome sighed as she sat around the camp fire, they had made camp not too long ago and everyone was somber. Yet again they had faced that teme Naraku and yet again he had gotten away. She glared at the fire her anger rising. If only she could use all of her power to help her friends. She looked down guilty, everyone of her friends were giving there all and yet here she was not even giving it sixty percent.

Why you might ask her? Well the answer was simple. She was not allowed to do more then what she was doing already. She clenched her fists, ignoring the concerned looks of her friends. Oh, she had no doubt if they knew the truth about her they would hate her. No they would despise her. She not only had the power to greatly hurt Naraku, if not more , she also had the power to do much more.

She could have easily found and gathered all of the shards of the shikon, if only she was allowed to. But no, she was forbidden from using all her powers to help them. Her mission was to play the futuristic school girl and keep tabs on the half demon Naraku. She scoffed lightly at that. What a load of crock. The future indeed. Psh she was from the Shinobi lands, which were very well hidden in this time. Yes, she was form this time, the well and the future were nothing more then genjutsu, nothing more then an illusion to fool her friends. Shinobi were after all not well loved in this time, nor would they be loved in any other.

Shinobi were considered devils, worse than demons so they hid themselves and generally stayed to themselves but this was one instance where they had to venture into the non nin world. There were rumors of Orochimaru working with Naraku and so she had been assigned the mission. One she took at the time only for the sake of getting out of her village, being the only single female of the Higurashi clan, not to mention the next clan head, brought her more attention then she wanted.

So, she jumped on the mission, much to her families horror, but was given it because she was the best of the best when it came to genjutsu, not counting Itachi Uchiha. She played the role they prepared for her and she played it well. So much so that no one even had a clue as to who, what and where she was really from.

They trusted her completely and utterly and it ate at her heart to know this. They not only trusted her but risked their very lives for her, they loved her and here she was lying to them. Lie after lie built up easily passing though her lips, like poison, it was easy for her to do such things to. She was after all a shinobi, but lately things had gotten hard for her, she felt bad about lying to them and she wanted to tell them the truth consequences be dammed.

Worst of all…she was endangering the mission by feeling these things. Shinobi were supposed to emotionless, cold, and professional. They were supposed to be the perfect weapons…and yet here she was cracking. Her tempered steel was finally cracking…and she would have to report it. She had no doubt she would be pulled from the mission, she would most likely 'killed in battle' and she be replaced by someone better than her, probably Itachi, Neji, or Sasuke.

They would most likely have a back story prepared for them as well, a wronged warrior who lost his family or love to Naraku and wanted to avenge them. Of course her little group would accept who ever took her place with open sympathetic arms. While she would more than likely be removed from active Anbu duty and seen by either Shikamaru or Ibiki. They would find what was 'wrong' with her and fix her. After which she would be put back on active duty and assigned another mission.

In all honestly she was expecting to see the messenger bird soon. Kikyo, who was her back up on this mission and contact with the village, had more than likely reported her. She had messed up big time, she had used a jutsu, the flash step, as small and weak as it was she had used it and saved Sango from being impaled by a tentacle.

Even so as she sat there knowing what was to come she couldn't help but to smile. Even if she was removed from this mission and 'fixed' she would never forget all that she had learned and felt while with these people…with her friends. As you can imagine playing the innocent school girl from the future allowed her to do many things she never would have been able to do otherwise.

She was able to show emotions, to laugh, smile, joke around, be sad, get angry, fall in love, and so much more. But above all she was able to care about her friends, to cry for them when they were hurt whether it was physically of emotionally. She was able to comfort them. Where as if she was still in the shinobi territories she would have to turn a blind eye to their suffering if not leave them behind to finish the mission.

For once in all her eighteen years she felt like a normal girl it was something she would never forget, and whoever was assigned to replace her she hoped they were able to feel the same thing. Then again if it was Itachi, Sasuke, Sai or Neji it wouldn't make a difference. They would act the same as always, they were by the text book shinobi. But if it was Naruto, Hinata, or Sakura it would make a difference, they would know the joy and pain she had known and they would appreciate it.

She shook her head of those thoughts, tears welling in her eyes, she did not want to think about what she knew was to come. She would be replaced and she would never see her friends no her family again all because of one little slip up. She would 'die' soon and she would hurt them all deeply, she would disappear from their lives forever. After which she would be reformed and then sent back out into the front lines, the memoires of her time here with them would be pushed to the back of her mind. Never to be thought of again.

Her shoulders hook with her silent sobs and her vision blurred. This would be her last night with them, for she had glimpsed the messenger bird not only a few minutes ago. Even in the dark of the night she would recognize it, it's black sleek feather's shinning blue in the moons light. It had been decided; the red ribbon in its beak told it all. She was going to 'die' tomorrow, when she did not know but she knew it was coming.

She was being pulled from this mission and replaced. She was going to be ripped from her friends, her makeshift family and she hated herself for it. Kakashi was right, getting attached was going to ruin her. For she truly did care for these people and she knew that when she was replaced their memoires of her would more than likely be slowly but surely erased from their minds by whoever did replace her.

She also knew that they would more than likely die trying to defeat Naraku, even though she and whoever replaced her had more than enough power to change it. They could not because it was not part of the mission, the mission was to watch Naraku and see if he indeed was working with Orochimaru, only then would they be able to take action. But Orochimaru was a sly one and would more than likely not slip up. Oh no, he was far too smart then that. He had almost got Sasuke to defect and join him, only for Itachi and Naruto to beat some sense into him.

So, her friends would be putting their everything in to slaying Naraku and never achieve their goal. It saddened her, it truly did for the pain they felt was very real. As was the trust and love they had for her and here she was betraying it. Not only that but she would no longer be allowed to travel with them, if only to make sure they were okay. All because she had messed up. She wrapped her arms around her knees, which were drawn to her chest, and gazed into the fire.

She blinked when Sango sat by her and pulled her into her arms. She bit her lip and tired to slow the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Sango shushed her and pulled her closer, she did not know what was wrong with Kagome but she did not care. Her sister needed her and she would be there for her, though if she had to guess what the cause of her tears was, it would more then likely be their recent encounter with Naraku. Yet again Naraku had gotten away, leaving behind nothing but blood and death.

Sango's eye's hardened and she blinked when Miroku sat down next to Kagome, on her other side, and pulled Kagome closer to him, his hand brushing against her side. Just this once she would let it slide and offered him a small smile.

"Kagome-chan it'll be okay we'll get him one day." Miroku nodded, agreeing with Sasngo, and patted Kagome's back soothingly.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. There's no need to beat yourself up . We tried our best." Inu Yasha scoffed, making Kagome sit up, lifting her head from her knees to look at him.

"Kagome stop your blubbering. You act like this has never happened before. Don't let it get to you. We'll kick his sorry ass one day, no use crying about it." Sango rolled her eyes at Inu Yasha's crude attempt to cheer Kagome up and blinked as Shippo tentatively walked over to her and hopped onto her still bent knees and patted her head.

"Yeah! Don't worry Kagome-chan! We'll kick his butt! Believe it!" Kagome nodded, more tears spilling from her eyes, this was going to be the last time…the last time they tried to cheer her up, the last time they hugged her, the last time they would smile at her, the last time…all because of one little slip up. Even so she did not want them to worry, nor did she want her last night with them to be a sad one, remembered by them or not. So she forced herself to smile, years of training making it look real, and nodded.

"Hai, you're right there's always tomorrow." With that she let herself lean on them and held Shippo to her chest. She was going to lose all of this, the love, the trust, the feeling of belonging and worst of all her friends all because of one little fucking slip up.


End file.
